


Teen Raven

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canon-Typical Violence, Loner Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nanny Derek Hale, Role Reversal, Sheriff Papa Hale, Sterek Bingo 2017, Warning: Kate Argent, reluctant allies, rough Stiles Stilinski, soft Derek Hale, stiles is something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Someone is killing local supernatural residents of Beacon Hills, and now that the Hale family has been personally affected, Derek is becoming increasingly concerned for his pack's safety and well-being, he never wanted to get involved with it himself- his father and sister were the cops in the family, his mother and other sister were the Alpha and Alpha-in-training, and Derek was just... well, Derek was just a nanny, why would anyone even WANT his help? And then his sister dragged him to an old decrepit house in the woods and he suddenly realized that he couldn't turn a blind eye to any of this, not now that he had attracted the attention of the house's owner"That was Stiles Stilinski, he's only a few years younger than us, his mother died about ten years ago... don't you remember?"





	Teen Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Yay role reversal! I'm actually ok with this one, even though I wish it had been longer (that seems to always be my complaint though) it seems kind of... right that it's short like this, I do wish I had added more canon-reversed moments though, I could have had alot of fun with that

_"We have lost one of our own, and this is not an easy time for any of us, but let it be remembered that Agatha would not want us to waste time mourning, she was a firey spirit who would want us to find the person who took her life and make sure they never take another,"_

"Derek? You ok?"

Derek slowly looked up from his semi-dazed stare at the coffin, turning towards his older sister with a shaky sigh

"I'm fine, really,"

She didn't seem to believe that at all

"Derek-"

"I'm fine Laura,"

Laura went quiet for a moment, setting a hand on her brother's shoulder and giving it a squeeze

"We should go, they're lowering the coffin, we're supposed to get to the house a little early to make sure everything is set up for the reception, remember?"

Derek gave another slow nod, taking one last glance at the coffin as Laura tugged him away, only turning his attention away from it when the first patch of dirt was tossed over the smooth wooden surface

"Are you sure you're alright? I didn't know you were that close to Aunt Agatha,"

"I wasn't but... it's just surreal, I mean I haven't been to a funeral since Aunt Clara's when I was fourteen,"

"And even then, Aunt Clara died naturally, you've never been to a funeral like this before, have you?"

Derek shook his head, adjusting the angle of his umbrella- because of it would be raining today- and watching his sister unlock the car

"No... have you?"

"Once, a freind in college, the hunter had done so much damage that it had to be closed casket,"

Derek gave a sad, slow nod, eyes flicking forward

Laura was right, Derek had never experienced anything this dark, he had never encountered anything to do with hunters

Not except for that one moment when he nearly invited one into his bed, but luckily Laura had found out about it and stopped it before the worst had happened

His mother was a good Alpha- an extraordinary Alpha

She had always done so well at keeping the hunters away, keeping their pack safe and sound, and now...

Aunt Agatha hadn't done anything

She was a gentle old woman who gave butterscotch to every kid in the neighborhood and fostered stray cats, she was a vegetarian for God's sake!

Now all of a sudden the boogeymen Derek had been raised to fear seemed to have gotten past the strong barrier his mother had always presented as an Alpha and taken one of their own, and the thick reality of that was hitting him hard

"Derek? You coming?"

He blinked, glancing over at Laura, at the expectant look in her eyes as she hesitated in front of the open driver's side of the car

"Yeah, sorry," he muttered back, opening his own door and reaching up to fold his umbrella when his eyes suddenly caught on something

It was nothing unusual really, just.. nothing he had ever really thought about before...

"Hey Laur? Who lives in that house back there?"

Laura turned her head, eyes locking on the old, slightly decrepit house near the woods, in it's own little pocket just a few yards behind the cemetery

It had been there for ages but Derek had never really paid any attention to it until now

"No idea, been there since I can remember," she replied vaguely, finally getting into the car and shutting the door

Derek spared one last long glance at the house before copying his sister, an odd sense of unease settled in his stomach

 

~+~

 

"Take a look at this,"

Derek slowly looked up from his cereal, a drop of milk running down the corner of his mouth as he met eyes with his younger sister

"What'm I looking at exactly?" he asked, swallowing what he could of his food as he slowly took the newspapper from where his sister had slammed it down in front of him

"Heather Mills- read it,"

Derek gave a slight sigh, eyes flicking down to the page as he scanned the article

_**Body Found In The Woods Identified As Heather Mills  
Police believe an animal attack may be responsible** _

"An animal attack?" he frowned

"Animal attack" was usually police code for "Supernatural incident that the human public doesn't need to know about"

But...

"But it wasn't one of us," he added quietly

"Exactly, I overheard Mom and Dad talking, Dad thinks it's a hunter,"

"A hunter?" Derek echoed quietly, sucking on his bottom lip

"Yeah, sound familiar? What are the odds that Aunt Agatha dies and barely a week later this other girl shows up dead too, both by hunters, both found in the middle of the woods, something strange is going on here,"

"Forget it Cora, this is a job for the police, it isn't our business," Derek sighed, taking another bite of cereal

"I AM the police remember? But Dad has too much on his plate as it is and since I'm still a rookie he doesn't want me getting involved,"

"Can't you just let Mom and Laura handle it? They ARE the Alpha and Alpha-in-training,"

"They have enough going on too, between the meeting with the pack from San Fransisco, Aunt Agatha's will, Laura's wedding, that thing with Malia's school, the new beta-"

"Alright alright, I get it, but why do you need me? Of all the qualified people in this house I am not one of them,"

Derek was just a nanny- and at that, one that usually took care of kids related in some way to the pack, he was probably the least qualified adult in the entire family to be dealing with all of this

"Because like I said, I can't investigate wile I'm on the clock, I need to do it now and I would prefer not to be alone just in case, come on Derek, if it isn't you then I'll have to ask someone else and then they might tell Dad,"

Unfortunately Cora was right

She and Derek had always had an especially close relationship, different from the close relationship he had with Laura

With Laura he was something of an honorary beta to her, he always took the fact that he was her younger brother and respected it by going to her with his problems when he didn't want to bother his mother with them- Laura was the Alpha in training, so it made even more sense to do that

But he and Cora had spent most of their childhoods as the only two beta kids- true beta kids- in the house and that kind of relationship just .. formed naturally, it made them especially protective of eachother's personal space and secrets, both slotting so easily into the beta role unlike Laura who was being trained to be an Alpha some day

So he felt almost obligated to help Cora get things under the radar now, as he had always done for her, just like she had always done for him

"I'm finishing my cereal first," he said with a heavy sigh

Cora grinned, eyes lighting up mischievously

"I'll get my jacket~"

 

~+~

 

"Have you found what you're looking for yet?"

Cora's eyes narrowed, her nose wrinkled in distaste

"Not really... this place is pretty clean considering the multiple deaths, I was hoping to find a footprint or a scent or even a bullet or... SOMETHING... but there's nothing, isn't that a little weird?"

"Not really, I mean if the hunts had been sanctioned by the code then sure, but as far as we know neither victim was killed for a good reason, they seem like just meaningless slaughters to me, so ofcourse they wouldn't want to leave any trace,"

Cora heaved a sigh, shoulders sagging in frustration as she stared down at the ground, practically glaring at the dirt

"I just... I was hoping maybe they were sloppy, I wanted to find SOMETHING..."

"And do what with it even if you had?" he asked in confusion

"Take it as evidence and turn it in to Dad, I just... I wanted something that we don't already know, a LEAD to what we don't already know, who, why..."

"We know who and why, a hunter- because we EXIST,"

"We know a hunter killed Aunt Aggie, but the other girl ... Dad said she was a witch, so how do we know...?"

"Hunters kill witches too, haven't you ever heard of a witch hunt?"

Well... Derek did have a point...

"I guess there's nothing else we can do here then," Cora said with a frustrated sigh, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down

"Yeah, we should go home,"

Even though he said that, he couldn't help but look over his shoulder at the house behind the cemetery

There was just... something about it.....

"You wanna go up there and check it out?" Cora asked, apparently noticing her brother's interest in the house

Derek nodded slowly, licking his lips

He wasn't sure if it would yeild anything but... it was worth a shot...

They made the trek through the woods, being relieved to find that the house was closer than they had first thought, and started to inch a little closer to it

Once they were relatively nearby their casual walking had eased more into sneaking around

Neither of them were sure who or what lived in that house, and neither of them were certain that they wanted to confront who- or what- ever it was either

Unfortunately, they didn't get much choice

"What are you doing here? This is private property,"

Derek jerked his head up, heart pounding with surprise and anxiety as he stared at the man in front of him

A man who looked... oddly a little familiar...

He had soft looking brown hair, smooth pale skin peppered with moles, and coffee brown eyes that were somehow both warm and cold

"We were just looking for something," Cora said quickly, taking ahold of Derek's arm

"We couldn't find it though,"

The man glared at them, but ultimately just turned around and walked back to the house, slamming the door shut loudly

"What the hell was his problem?" Cora huffed with irritation

"That was Stiles Stilinski, he's only a few years younger than us, his mother died about ten years ago... don't you remember?"

She shook her head, frowning a little and wrinkling her nose

"Not at all,"

"I guess you were too young," he mused quietly, staring longingly at the house for a few more moments before nudging Cora back in the direction of the woods

"Come on, we should go home, we'll talk to Mom, see about getting a family meeting later tonight,"

 

~+~

 

"You're right, none of this sounds good, until we've put a stop to this hunter, I think a curfew is necessary,"

"A curfew?" Cora frowned

Talia gave a quick nod of affirmation and set her hands in her lap

"I think it's the best idea, we still don't know anything about this threat, wich means it could come for any of us at any time, I suggest we set a ten o'clock curfew until the threat is extinguished,"

"What about the full moon?" she frowned

"Hopefully we won't still have this problem by the end of the month, but if we do, we'll come up with an exemption for the curfew then, until this problem is solved though, ten o'clock, any adjustments or exceptions will have to go through Laura,"

Cora clearly wasn't happy about this, but she knew it was for the best so she didn't argue

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"Actually.... do you know anything about Stiles Stilinski?"

"I remember the Stilinski boy," his father interrupted, leaning back in his arm chair and slowly sweeping his hand down his beard

"I hate what happened to that family, the poor kid especially, his mother died when he was only eight-years-old, he and his father- a fellow deputy- took him and moved away right after, why are you asking Son?"

"Because they're back now, or... Stiles is atleast, he lives in that house behind the graveyard, I was just wondering about him, that's all, how did his mother die?"

"Oh it was terrible, she had a neurological illness called Frontal Temporal Dementia, to say it took everyone by surprise is.. putting it mildly,"

"Why? Was she-?"

"A raven, she shouldn't have been able to get sick, we were all confused for a time, thought perhaps something nefarious was going on, but the Stilinskis moved before we could question it and since nothing really came of it we just let it go, chalked it up to a weird one-in-a-million situation,"

It all sounded strange... in the worst, most malicious kinds of ways....

"Was that all you needed to know dear?"

He turned his attention towards his mother, swallowing and giving a small nod

"Yeah... yeah that was it,"

"Alright then, as I said before, curfew will be at ten o'clock starting tonight, I'll call an official pack meeting to announce it,"

 

~+~

 

"Here,"

A crash of papper on his desk caused Derek to jerk his head up, blinking in surprise at Laura's face and then slowly looking down at the folder she had slammed in front of him

"Um-"

"I did a little digging, turns out Stiles Stilinski didn't come back alone, his father is in the hospital, gunshot wound,"

"Gunshot wound?" Derek frowned, straightening up in his chair a little

"Yeah, fresh too, he was admitted a couple of weeks ago, I don't know what happened, I know he used to be a deputy, don't know if that carried on to wherever he moved to but I know he wouldn't have come back to Beacon Hills and continued in law enforcement without Dad saying something, especially when you brought it up last night,"

"Then that means it probably isn't police related,"

"That's what I'm thinking, I brought you Claudia Stilinski's file, thought you might want to see it,"

The younger Hale gave a slow nod, swallowing and staring down at the folder

"Thanks Laura,"

"No problem, just... promise me you aren't getting involved in anything too crazy ok? I mean it Derek, things are more dangerous now than they have been in ages, I don't want you to be more at risk than you already are,"

Derek gave a tiny smile, nodding slowly in appreciation as he leaned back in his chair

"I promise Laura, besides, I'm just a nanny, what's the worst I could do?"

Laura seemed to approve of that, smiling gently and giving his hair a tussle before heading out of his room

Derek released a breath, starting to flip through the folder in front of him, eyes scanning the information and lip caught between his teeth as he read

He distantly heard the window open, but paid it little attention, knowing the younger wolves sometimes liked to enter houses through the windows to show off or practice their skills

He was a few lines down on the page when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and found himself slammed into the wall of his bedroom, heart pounding as he stared into the same angry eyes of Stiles Stilinski

"STOP. SNOOPING. AROUND!"

"I'm not snooping!"

"Don't lie to me! I know you are, I hear you wandering around the woods at night and now I hear you've been spying on my dad!?"

Derek growled lowly, pushing away from the wall and gripping at the plaid fabric of Stiles' overshirt, forcing him against the wall instead

"I'm not lying! I haven't been in the woods and I haven't been spying on your dad! The only time I've been in the woods is when you saw me there a few days ago, and the only thing I know about your father is what my sister told me, wich she was bound to find out anyway considering she's a nurse!"

Stiles was quiet for a moment, contemplative it seemed, before giving a tiny nod and slowly letting go of Derek's shirt, leaning back so that Derek could let him go as well

"Right," he said slowly, eyes downcast and heaving a deep breath

"Sorry, I'm going to-"

"I hope you're not about to leave," Derek said with a deep frown, wich pulled a confused look from Stiles' face

"Why wouldn't I?" the raven huffed back

"Don't you think there's something strange going on here? Something really weird? I mean these murders start right after you come back to town, your father gets injured-"

"I know," Stiles snarled, eyes narrowed and glaring

"I know it's weird, ok? I know something is wrong, I'm working on it, and I don't need your help,"

Now Derek had had enough, a growl slipping from his throat as he reached out and grabbed Stiles by the arm

"Weather you need it or not, I'm GOING to help you, I need to do this, one of my pack members- one of my FAMILY members- was a victim, and I'm absolutely sure that the hunter responsible for this isn't done,"

Stiles didn't seem pleased by that, but atleast he wasn't protesting it anymore

"Fine, just... don't complain about anything then,"

Derek let out a snort, rolling his eyes and resisting the urge to argue, it just wasn't worth it

"How did you even get in here without alerting my family anyway?"

"Cloaking spell,"

Ofcourse

"Do you have any ideas about who might be doing this and why?"

"I might," Stiles replied vaguely

Derek heaved a sigh, realizing that this conversation was going to be like pulling teeth and mentally bracing himself for the stress

"Mind cluing me in?"

The raven glanced up at him, looking half frustrated and half... mournfull....

"Have you ever heard of Kate Argent?"

"Unfortunately," Derek huffed back

Kate Argent was the hunter who had tried to lure Derek into her bed when he was a teenager, the one who Laura had luckily found out about

She was a despicable woman who didn't keep to the code all hunters were supposed to keep, but after what happened with Derek she apparently left Beacon Hills, they hadn't seen or heard from her in years, though that hadn't stopped the Hale pack from having problems with other members of the Argent clan who didn't obey the code, ending in the deaths of two of them

Stiles seemed to appreciate the tone and gave a small nod of sympathy

"Sorry for whatever terror she wrought on you,"

"Not your fault... so what has she done now?"

"Well she shot my dad for one thing, I think it was to lure me here, he came back because he got a phone call from my mom's doctor saying there was a chance I could have what she had, he said he wanted to talk to my dad and my dad came here alone to make things easier on me, ofcourse I got the call not long after saying that he had been shot and had to come back to Beacon Hills too..."

"I'm sorry," Derek said softly

"Not your fault," Stiles repeated with a shrug

"Do you think there's any way to tie her to the murders that have been going on?"

"Oh I gurantee it, think about it, a werewolf, a witch, a banshee-"

"What banshee?"

Stiles pursed his lips, eyes narrowing slightly

"You didn't hear..."

"Hear what?"

"There was a banshee killed in the woods last night, they just found her this morning, you didn't hear?"

No... his father wouldn't say anything until he came home today if they only found the body that morning...

"Who was it?"

"Some girl named Meredith, you know her?"

Derek gave his head a small shake, eyes downcast in frustration

So the killing was still going on, he didn't know why he thought it might stop....

"Any idea what it might mean? She seems to be targeting specific people,"

"I noticed that, I think she's trying to do some kind of magic,"

"Magic?" Derek asked with a confused frown, eyebrows pinching and head tilting to the side

"Yeah, I recognize this pattern, she's going after different species, using them as blood sacrifices,"

"How do you know they're being used as sacrifices?"

"It's where the bodies were, they're always laid out on a different set of telluric currents wich all lead directly back to the nemeton, I've seen this once before and the person doing it was trying to conduct a spell that would channel power from the nemeton,"

"You think that's what she's doing?"

"No... no what I saw was different, the killing it's self was ritualistic, this just ... seems like a slaughter, I think there's something else here but I'm not sure what, all I know is that it's something to do with magic and Kate is behind it,"

Derek took a breath, rubbing a hand over his face and resisting the urge to groan with frustration

It was becoming increasingly clear that they were on some kind of time limit, that whatever Kate was doing it was getting more and more dangerous

"So what do we do now?"

"Now? Now I go home and research, and you.... your dad's the sheriff right? See what he knows, relay what we know, you know where to find me,"

Derek didn't even have time to argue or protest before Stiles was gone in a flash of black feathers, leaving Derek all alone

 

~+~

 

"Ok, now you found the bunny, can you find the flower too?"

The little girl wrinkled her nose, biting her lip and staring hard at the book in front of her, trying to find the flower lost in the big book of hidden objects

"Oh!! There it is!!" she squealed, pointing eagerly at the flower and beaming up at Derek with bright, excited eyes

"Good job Ellie, now can you find the-"

"Uncle Joey!!"

Derek blinked in surprise as the little girl jumped up and raced towards the front door to greet his father

It still amazed Derek that her hearing was already better than his own...

Sure enough, a second later the door opened and his father was met with Derek's cousin leaping up to give him a tight hug (on the leg)

"Uncle Joey! Uncle Joey!"

"Well hey there Ellie," he said with a slight laugh, leaning down and picking up the little girl to twirl her around, eliciting a bright squeal from her little lungs

"Son, your freind is waiting for you outside,"

"My freind?" Derek asked in confusion, tilting his head and slowly standing up from the floor

"Mm-hm, your _freind_ ," his father winked

Derek had seen that look on his face before... it was the "My little boy is finally becoming a man and I'm going to have a new son or daughter in-law soon (I hope)" face

Derek wasn't seeing anyone (like, ever) so who...?

He slipped out of the house, eyes widening in surprise at the sight of Stiles standing at the end of the driveway eyeing his sister's Camaro

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to show you something," he replied vaguely, still staring the car up and down

"Show me what?"

Stiles glanced up at the upstairs window, eyebrows raised as Derek sighed and gave him the nod towards the house

"Right," Derek said with a slight sigh, shoulders sagging in annoyance as he locked eyes with Stiles again

"Nice car by the way," Stiles mused absently as Derek headed back towards the door so he could go upstairs and open the window for the other man

Even though ravens were excellent at picking locks and breaking in places, it seemed Stiles did atleast have some ounce of respect (although that may just be natural fear of a werewolf clan living in the house)

"Thanks, but that's my sister's, mine is the white Toyota,"

Stiles looked perplexed by that, but Derek went back inside and ran upstairs before the raven could say anything else

It wasn't the first time his and Laura's cars were mistaken for belonging to the wrong person and it probably wouldn't be the last either, at this point they were both mostly amused by it though

He arrived upstairs and hurried to open the window, he had barely gotten a step back before Stiles swept in, landing gracefully on his feet and making his way wordlessly to the desk on the opposite end of the room

"Do you ever just tell someone what you're going to do before you do it?" he asked with a slight huff

"Not really," Stiles replied back with a shrug, digging a small stack of pages out of his pocket and laying them out on the desk in front of them

"I found the spell Kate is trying to conduct," he noted, plopping down in the desk chair and staring at Derek expectingly

"You did?" he asked with slight surprise, he hadn't really been expecting him to have found it this quickly if he was being honest....

"Yeah, it's... not good,"

Well that was encouraging

Biting the inside of his lip, Derek started to read through the pages as quickly as he could, eyebrows pinched and frown deep as he stared at the writing

"The... 13 Blood spell? Sounds fake..."

"Yeah, the people who named these things weren't GREAT at it," Stiles snorted back with a shake of his head

"So... the idea is, you sacrifice thirteen different species and their blood combines together to make some kind of ultimate weapon?"

"A universal poison yeah," Stiles said with a quick nod

"So that she can kill more with less effort, why is that not surprising?" Derek said with a sigh, shaking his head slowly and closing his eyes

Kate had always fought dirty- unsurprisingly- so he couldn't say he was necessarily surprised by this development either

"How do we stop her?"

"I don't know yet," Stiles muttered back in frustration, raking his fingers through his hair

"Well... atleast right now she only has three blood types right? She has to get ten more,"

"Four,"

"What?"

"She has four blood types, the werewolf, the witch, the banshee... and the human, my dad, I'm pretty sure she took his blood and since he's human-"

"She didn't feel the need to sacrifice him because he can't fight back once he's healed,"

"Right, and I'm sure she's using the human blood so she can kill any human family members who may oppose her,"

"Sickening," Derek said with a miserable sigh

Ofcourse that still didn't answer the question of what they were going to do about her, but he supposed the best course of action would be to go to his mother, the Alpha, who could take care of this problem herself

He turned around to grab his cell phone, distantly noticing the ping of Stiles' own before turning his on and unlocking it

"Stiles, I'm going to call my mom so we can tell her what we know, do you want to explain the spell to her or should I?"

He waited for a few moments, but ultimately heard nothing

"Stiles?" he called as he turned around, frowning deeply upon seeing that Stiles was no longer there, just a few stray black feathers

...

Ofcourse

With an annoyed huff, he hurried down the stairs and towards the door, grabbing his jacket off of the hook and reaching for his keys on the table

"Well aren't you in a hurry?" he heard, jerking slightly and turning around to stare at his father with anxiety

"I'm guessing if you're in this much of a rush you must be heading off to an emergency huh?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah I am, actually," He replied softly

"Mm, well I won't keep you, just make sure you're home by ten, don't want you to get caught up in all of this,"

Derek let out a quiet breath, nodding quickly and forcing a smile

"I'll be home before Mom can worry," he promised with sincerity, rushing out of the house as quickly as he could

 

~+~

 

"You might as well give up, you're already on your last leg, there's no way you can stop me now,"

Stiles panted quietly, a glare forming on his face as he snarled at the hunter in front of him

"Go to hell..."

"I'll see you there," she replied smugly

Stiles wanted to run forward and snap her neck, but it wouldn't be possible- not in this condition anyway

She had shot him in the arm with Nightshade- one of the only things poisonous to ravens- and he could feel the infection making it's way through his blood stream with increasing speed and ferocity

"Hey... let me ask you somethin' I've always been curious about, just... before I die," Stiles said with a quiet huff

Kate gave a tilt of her head, apparently responding in some sort of approval and Stiles took a breath, as small and shaking as it was, he still took it

"How did you convince everyone, even my mom herself, to believe my mother had Frontal Temporal Dementia?"

"'Convince'? You make it sound like I just made it up, do you think she didn't ACTUALLY have FTD? Oh Stiles, that's so SAD... the right blend of herbs will bring on any disease for any species, she DID have the illness the doctors diagnosed her with, it's just a matter of how she developed it,"

"So how did you cause her to develop it?" he forced out, trying his hardest to stay calm, not to scream or cast a spell or do anything else that would ruin his one moment to get valuable information

"Like I said, the right blend of herbs can do just about anything, but... that's enough talk for now,"

She smirked wickedly, raising her gun again and taking a step closer

"This is where our story ends Stiles,"

He swallowed tightly, glaring at the woman as she started to squeeze the trigger... only for her to suddenly be nocked out of the way, via Derek's elbow

Stiles swallowed, staring up at the werewolf in surprise as he reached down and hurried to take the gun away from the hunter

"Well that wasn't very nice, and to think I was going to bring you a gift later," Kate huffed as she started to rise to her feet

"I don't want any of the gifts that you could give," Derek snarled back

"So rude... I see the only growth you've had is physical, atleast it's something," she added with a sick smirk

Stiles kept his mouth shut, trying to stay quiet and out of the way as Derek stared her down

"And I see the only change you've gone through is aging," Derek snorted back, keeping the gun gripped tightly in his hand

Kate snarled, gritting her teeth as she charged forward

"Don't you know better than to talk about a lady's age!?"

"I do, problem is though, you're not a lady," Derek growled back, tossing the gun as far behind him as he possibly could before shifting into his beta form and charging forward as well

Stiles watched them clash, but could do little to pay attention to the fight, working on a spell under his breath so that he could end this- once and for all

"You know, maybe I'll keep you after all, finally get that date that I always wanted," Kate mentioned as she aimed a kick at Derek's head

The werewolf ducked and grabbed her other leg to nock her off balance, sweeping her off of her feet

"What you wanted was much worse than a date," he snarled back, diving down with his claws to scratch her only for her to swing a dagger against his palm, forcing him back just enough to get another swipe in at his cheek

But as she did so, Derek managed to catch her arm, twisting it behind her back and forcing her to the ground, unfortunately he didn't mind her other arm and she quickly elbowed him in the stomach, forcing him back enough to reach up and stab him in the chest with her blade

He snarled, removing the dagger and tossing it away as she hurried to get another gun from the holster on her hip

"Don't test me any further, this one's full of Wolfsbane," she threatened

Derek swallowed, going pale and taking a step back, then, breaking into a run

"You can't run from me Derek!!"

"No, but he can run from me," Stiles said lowly, causing the hunter to turn around just in time to be blasted by the giant purple rays that came from the raven

The hunter screamed in agony, the rays sinking deep into her skin and causing angry red welts to raise on her flesh

She collapsed to the floor, eyes opening to stare up at Derek's angry face

"You don't have to do this you know, I'll leave, I'll leave town and I won't come back again," she breathed

"You're such a smooth liar Kate, but I'm not that stupid,"

In one clean swipe his claws had slashed her throat open, drawing a shaking breath from Derek's throat as he slowly rose back to his feet

"You ok?" Derek asked quietly, turning towards Stiles and panting quietly

Stiles swallowed, chest heaving, sweat pouring, and skin pale, but slowly raised his hand to give Derek a thumb's up anyway, right before collapsing on the floor

The last thing he heard before passing out was Derek calling his name

 

~+~

 

A quiet groan exited his throat as Stiles slowly sat up, blinking wearily and rubbing his tired eyes

"Morning Sleeping Beauty,"

"Did we do it?" Stiles muttered, groaning and holding his aching head as he slowly sat up and turned to look at Derek

"We did," Derek said with a slight smile

"Oh thank God," Stiles muttered back, tossing his head back and almost collapsing back on the metal table he was sitting on- oh, metal table, huh...

"Where the hell are we?" he asked after a beat

"A freind's place, my freind Scott is a vet, also a werewolf, I brought you here to get you healed, removed the bullet and administered the antidote,"

Stiles closed his eyes, nodding slowly and rubbing at his head

"Thank you..."

"Ofcourse, are you gonna make it?"

"Yeah... yeah I'll be fine,"

"And your dad?"

He gave a quick nod, looking up at Derek breifly

"He's fine, he'll be better in a week or two,"

"That's good... are you two planning on staying for a wile?"

"Why do you care?" Stiles huffed, though it sounded far more tired and curious than it did irritated

"Do I need a reason?" Derek countered

Stiles thought on that for a moment, not quite sure at first how to respond

"It's... been a wile since anyone has cared for no reason so..."

Derek nodded slowly in understanding, moving to very slowly perch on the table next to the other man

"Kate killed my mom," Stiles said suddenly, licking his lips and letting his eyes flick down to the floor

"I don't think she did it alone so... yeah, we'll be here for a wile, I've gotta find out who was helping Kate, who might STILL be helping her,"

Derek gave a quick nod, glancing up at him with pain and the bitter experience of loss haunting his gaze

"I'm sorry," he said softly

"Not your fault," Stiles muttered back

"Your house... is it even livable right about now? It doesn't look like it has electricity or anything,"

"Yeah we kinda moved in in a hurry, or I did anyway, but it's fine, I have my magic, I can make things work,"

"Even food?"

Stiles glanced up, a small smile playing on his lips as his eyebrows raised

"Is this the part where you offer me dinner?"

"Maybe," Derek replied shyly, eyes flicking up towards Stiles', heart fluttering, blush on his face

"Well, I've MAYBE been a little bit harsher to you than I directly needed to be... so...."

He leaned closer, cupping Derek's face and gently kissing his cheek- just the cheek for now, the dark flush of Derek's skin was proof enough of how he'd feel about being kissed full on the lips, but that would surely come later

"I gratefully accept your offer, we'll need the fuel anyway if we're going to be looking into Kate's possible accomplice,"

"Looking into it... together?" Derek asked slowly, quietly, _hopefully_

Stiles smiled, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze

"Yeah, together,"


End file.
